Pretending
by fabfan
Summary: When Idgie was with Eva, she pretended it was Ruth


Title: Pretending

Author: Fab_fan

Fandom: Fried Green Tomatoes (Book)

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine at all.

Summary: When Idgie was with Eva, she pretended it was Ruth

* * *

><p>When Idgie was with Eva, she pretended it was Ruth.<p>

Sometimes they would make love near the lake, surrounded by a half eaten picnic and the distant sound of humming bees.

Sometimes they were in Idgie or Ruth's bedroom, the bed soft beneath their moving bodies.

Sometimes they were in Julian's car, Idgie wanting to wait for a bed but unable to. She apologized for her hurried and unsophisticated manner, because Ruth was a lady and deserved better than being made love to in Julian's car, by being extra gentle and sweet. She'd always make a plan to get Ruth some wildflowers or fresh honey after.

Always, though, Idgie was with Ruth

When Idgie found herself staggering into the old wooden cabin, her head blurry with alcohol and her heart full of pain, the arms that wrapped around her were lean and graceful. The hands that unbuttoned her shirt and slid the suspenders from her shoulders were unblemished and delicate. When she pulled off her lover's dress, it wasn't a brightly colored rag but a respectable churchgoing outfit. She would lay the woman down on the bed, kissing her lips and running her hands up and down supple curves. Her hands had been the only ones to run over this flesh, in her mind, and when she pressed her lips against a shuddering jaw it was because this woman had never been worshipped this way before. She didn't taste beer on her girl's breath. No, she tasted the sweetness of honey and innocence. Red hair was replaced by brown as her nose nuzzled against a temple. She took her time kissing every inch of the body beneath her, because Ruth deserved that. She deserved to be shown how much Idgie loved her, cherished her. She wanted every time they were together to last. When her hand finally slipped between shivering thighs, she came into contact with slick wetness and carefully pushed two fingers inside. A moan echoed in her ear, and she could hear Ruth coaxing her on, needing more. Idgie buried her face against the side of Ruth's neck and set the perfect rhythm, her fingers pushing and pulling till Ruth's hips would buck and stars would be in her eyes. The whole time Idgie would be pressing her mouth against Ruth's skin, silently murmuring how much she needed her, wanted her, and loved her. In her mind she could hear Ruth telling her she loved her back; that she would stay with her forever. When she felt the tightening around her fingers, she covered Ruth's mouth with her own, her tongue dipping inside and swallowing Ruth's cries as her hips jumped off the bed and her back arched up.

Afterward, when both were calm enough to think again, Idgie would be rolled onto her back and a mouth would hover between her legs. Hot puffs of air floated over her, and her hips would buck at the sensation. Her head tilted back against the pillow and her hands would dive into Ruth's long locks as the mouth would move against her. She ran her fingers through Ruth's hair, trying to tell Ruth what she wanted without forcing her. Soon, her body would be racked with waves of pleasure.

When it was all over, Idgie would turn on her side and reach for a cigarette. By the time the tiny stick was lit, she found herself sitting next to Eva, Ruth once again gone, having left her to marry some man in Georgia. She'd inhale the smoke and try not to let her emotions show, but Eva always had a way of knowing when the young Threadgoode was in a mood. The redhead would wrap an arm around her shoulders and tell her it was alright. She'd kiss the side of Idgie's head and steal a puff of her cigarette, her own sadness wanting to come forward. They'd end up falling asleep together, Idgie telling her some outlandish story and Eva hanging on every word, remembering one other Threadgoode who used to tell tall tales. The next day Idgie would be thinking about going to Valdosta and Eva would be entertaining a group of men while recalling a boy who told her he loved her.

When Idgie was with Eva, she pretended it was Ruth. Now, it probably wasn't the nicest thing to do, but she had a feeling Eva was imaging she was Buddy. When true love only happens once, ain't much you can do but find someone who understands. Idgie and Eva, they understood.


End file.
